


The Study of Birds Continues

by forestofsecrets



Series: Birds of a Feather [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai just wants to watch some birds, Comedy, Gen, repurposing old photoshoot props
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Ai decides to get a bird feeder to watch the birds. He quickly realizes that it attracts much more than just birds.[The sequel to Chirp Chirp.]





	The Study of Birds Continues

**Author's Note:**

> Summer is here and the bird feeders are out. 
> 
> This is kind of a sequel to Chirp Chirp. I never planned for a sequel but I got an idea so here it is.
> 
> Made on 07/06/2019.

In order to properly further his study of birds, Ai opted to purchase a bird feeder.

It was a simple structure. Painted black, it had clear glass walls to showcase the feed and small handles for the birds to perch upon. Little, detailed shadows of birds were carved onto the glass. It had a curved, thin roof to mimic a house. Simple, yet effective.

Ai chose to hang it from a branch of a tree close to a window located in one of the main sitting rooms on campus. That way, he could sit and watch while remaining indoors, as well as converse with anyone passing by. Others could also enjoy the waves of small birds that would be drawn in by the feed.

On this particular day, Ai settled by the window with his notebook in hand. He had been keeping track of the visitors, including species, time of day, weather, and wind patterns. Some might say he was being too thorough to which he would insist that recording keeping must be precise. 

After all, the only difference between goofing off and science is writing it down. And Ai was very particular. Everything had to have a purpose.

(The real purpose of this study was to see if he would learn something about himself.)

So far, he has had very few visitors. This could be due to a number of reasons, he supposed, such as that the feeder was brand new. The birds haven’t learned that it was a source of food yet. Or, he could have put it in the wrong spot. Too close to the building, maybe.

The idol hummed as he tapped his pencil against the paper. Perhaps if he varied the type of feed, he might produce better results. Currently, he was using a type for smaller variations and yet, by his records, three crows have been sighted. 

Scratch that, Ai modified his notes. Make that four crows. One of the black birds had just landed and was currently pecking wildly at the feeder, causing feed to spray out all over the ground. The crow tilted its head and fluffed its feathers, oblivious to the fact that it wasn’t the target audience for this experiment.

Letting out a huff, Ai allowed it to eat its fill. He dares not interfere yet his displeasure was known by the very so slightly quickening of his tapping.

Little did he know that his true enemy had yet to show themselves. 

A few days later, Ai thought he was getting reasonable results. Birds showed up in greater numbers. The smaller ones would hop around on the ground, collecting the fallen feed. Those types would often flock together, feeling bolder in numbers. Ai had even caught sight of a few new types he hadn’t seen before.

Ai had no data relating to why there was so much feed in the grass. He had always assumed that it dropped when the birds shook the feeder and gravity did its work. That was an incorrect assumption, however, that was put to rest as soon as he looked out the window.

There was currently a squirrel hanging off his bird feeder.

Instead of a bird, something he could record, there was a, rather fat in his opinion, squirrel shoving its face full of feed. It completely ignored Ai as it continued to funnel the seeds into its cheeks. The seed that missed its mouth was falling to the ground in gratuitous amounts, turning the grass yellow below the feeder.

This was absolutely unacceptable. 

His notebook and pen were thrown on his usual table while Ai rushed out to shoo the offending creature away.

Only they didn’t go away. No, rather the opposite. The squirrels were seen frequenting the bird feeder in greater numbers.

It upset Ai for a multitude of reasons. It was a _bird_ feeder, first off. For the birds. Secondly, the squirrels were interrupting his bird watching. The pesky creatures usually chased off whatever birds were there when they arrived.

Not to mention the absolute gall they had, stuffing their cheeky faces while staring at him through the window. While swinging from the bird feeder, shaking out more of his precious feed, of course. Their tiny paws were perfect to cling to the feeder, their tails outstretched and twitching.

The worst was when they managed to hang upside down, as if boasting their athletic abilities to him.

The oversized rodents needed to go.

He needed a solution and he needed it now.

His solution came in the form of a prop he had used for a previous photoshoot, months ago. It sat by his side, next to his notebook and pen. Ai had to open the window to be able to use it but the trade-off was worth it. Not only was he able to feel the breeze whenever it came by, he was also able to hear the chirps and tweets of the visiting birds.

Their forms of communication were essential, the idol quickly realized, if he wanted to be able to converse with them one day. He added a new column to his notebook, the current page much resembled a spreadsheet at this point.

Ai was in the middling of observing a bird when he picked up on a sound behind him. The footsteps indicated that someone was approaching and a quick look up gave Ranmaru away.

“What’re you doing with a water gun?” Ranmaru’s rough voice was much too loud in the quiet room, echoing out into the courtyard. The birds stopped their feeding to curiously wonder where the sound was coming from.

Looking up from his seated position, Ai answered. “I’m using it to squirt annoying things.” Of course, he was referencing the squirrels that descended like a plague on his bird feeder. The velocity wasn’t enough to injure the offending animals, but it was enough to give them a shock. A quick squirt usually had them running for cover. The persistent ones took two or three squirts.

The older idol muttered a response, Ai paid no attention to it because it was enough to deter the squirrels. The younger idol kept an eye out the window as he never knew when he would come under siege. His fingers twitched, trigger ready.

Then, a distraction. A loud laugh came from down the hall, making both males turn toward it. The source was the oldest member of their group, laughing at something on his phone. Ai had to contain a sigh from leaving him. Yet another potential problem getting in the way of his research.

“Hey, can I borrow it?” Ranmaru’s sudden question made Ai tilt his head until Ranmaru clarified. “The water gun. I see something annoying.”

Ai’s heavy snort of laughter resulted in his visiting birds flying away.

**Author's Note:**

> The squirrels are the e n e m y
> 
> I have another idea for a story to be a sequel to this one so I will write that soon.


End file.
